When Opposites Attract
by Empv
Summary: AU.The Gods in the skies had created an arranged marriage. The Prince of Darkness and the Princess of Light.. together.. will it succed?
1. Chapter 1:Marriage!?

The Gods, above the skies , were having a meeting. There was no balance between good and evil. This was a problem that has troubled them for centuries that needed to be solved. The world would crumble into chaos. There would be a lot of fights,agreements and disagreements on how the need for balance will be solved.

Suddenly, a god came up with an idea that'll work.

"Its time for the oldest children of Satan and Mother Earth to get married."

L

The gods didn't believe him,but laughed at first. Later, one god explained to them how the idea will work. "We'll seed messages to Satan and Mother Earth to let they're children know that they are getting married to both balance good and evil.", the gods finally understood him. Then, a message was sent to both Mother Earth and Satan to let them know...

In the Underworld, lSatan's oldest son, Prince Of Darkness, had been feared by many earthlings. He set things on fire,terrorized villages,killed earthlings, and conjured dangerous black smoke that caused sickness. His life was marked by the fact he lived in a big dark and creepy castle with his father and younger brother. Now things are about to change...

The Prince Of Darkness was by himself in his room. It was cold and lonely. Thats the way he liked it inside of his coffin. That was, also,there he slept with his teddy. The Prince Of Darkness likes his teddy, even though he was feared by earthlings. He adored his teddy bear until he woken up by his coffin opening.

"Hisss, what do you want!?",yelled the Prince.

He flew up from his coffin with his black dark demon wings.

"Prince Of Darkness...",began his manticore servant.

The Prince Of Darkness rolled his black eyes. He hated everyone calling him that.

Just call me by my Earth name: Danny.", offered the Prince Of Darkness shaking his claws.

Alright Master.",said the manticore servant.

"No,no Danny.. it's Danny." said Danny.

"Alright Master Danny." said the manticore servant.

"No I didn't mean...ugh forget it." ,grunted Danny as he facepalmed himself.

"What do you want?"asked Danny.

"Well Master Danny you're getting married.",said the manticore servant. Danny's eyes widened up "Married!?" He ;thought to himself.The manticore servant was waiting for a reaction since what happened to Danny's ex-wife, he thought the whole arranged marriage thing will make him happy again.

"Did you heard me Master Danny, you're getting married."said the manticore servant.

"Yeah I heard I'm not ready to get married again! Who am I'm marrying!? Who's the girl!?",shouted Danny in panic,as his father, Satan came in the room.

"Well son it's actually a mission son...you're getting married to the daughter of Mother Earth." explained Satan.

Danny stood there shocked to be getting married to the daughter of Mother Earth!? No way! Not for him "NOOOOOOOOO!" roared out Danny in anger.

In the Heavens, lived Mother Earth's oldest daughter, The Princes Of Light, who was beloved by all and was goody-two shoes to all earthlings. She helped bring life and wonder to earth. She made the beauty out of forests,jungles and helps to heal the wounded and sick

It was her life ever since then she,her mother and youngest brother lived in a beautiful white and golden castle ever since but things are about to change...

In a white and cozy room lived was The Princess Of Light she sleeps in her nice and comfortable queen size bed until she heard the sound of the door opened to the sound of her fairy godmother who used to babysit her when she was a child greeting her with tea and bread

"Good morning Princess Of Light.",she said with a smile.

"Oh Frances, you know, I would like to go by the name of my earth name now.",said Princess Of Light.

She wook up to have the tea and bread in her bedWhat happened to you being called Princess Of Light?" Questioned her Frances

"I would like everyone to be calling me by my earth name:Mindy that's all." Says

Mindy with a smile "Well then Mindy I have some big news to tell you." Says Frances.

"What is it ? They have new clothing at the angelic mall?",asked Mindy making Frances laugh.

"No, is that your getting married." said Frances.

Mindy's face lits up,

"Really!?",shouted Mindy in excited.

"Yes really but..." ,said Frances could say anything.

Mindy just squeals in excitement. She is so excited she flew up to the ceiling.This was it this was really it for Mindy. Finally, she could get married! She always imagined herself in a beautiful wedding dress walking down the isle with the man she loves and settles in to start a little family.

"Oh my god,oh my god I'm going to get married I'm going to be wearing a wedding dress and everything!" shouted Mindy in excited.

"That's nice Mindy but..."

Before Frances could say anything Mindy flew back down.

"But what is the guy here already? I need to be all dressed up already?", asked Mindy confused.

"No it's that you have been chosen to marry The Prince Of Darkness." said Frances Mindy stood in silence making a pouty face like she was about to cry instead she shouted out "NOOOOOOO!"


	2. Chapter 2:Danny’s Complaining

Meanwhile, Back In The Underworld~

Danny and his Father Satan continued to argue about the arranged marriage. As the argument continued, it came out that they are going to meet Mother Earth and her daughter that very day.

"Dad, do we really have to meet her.", groaned Danny.

"Yes son, it's important! It's the right action for you and for me. It will also balance the evil and good for all the world and show how important our role is in the heavens. You must consider that if you marry her." explained Satan.

The father and son started to make their way to their dark, black carriage. It was waiting for them outside to go straight up to the heavens so the first meeting could take place.

"But Dad, I'm not really that ready to get married again!", shared Danny.

Satan had a deep sigh. His son complaining again. Satan reached into his cape and turned around to his son, in his long clawed palm, Danny's teddy bear.

"Danny, if you continue to complain, this is serious. Think about this ..you're making a big deal out of this moment. Do you want your teddy to become public knowledge?",asked Satan.

Danny went silent.

"I guess, that's a no." said Satan.

He put the teddy bear away. He smirked.

Danny saw the look in his father's eyes and walked off out the gate to the waiting carriage. Satan caught up to his son with the smirk on his face,

"Works every time.",he said.


	3. Chapter 3:Mother Earth And Mindy

The black dark carriage flew very high,into the clouds. From the underworld, the opening that had appeared to let the carriage ride out, closed with smoke, fire and noise , closed with a loud creak and shake. As they rode higher and higher, Danny could see the clouds. They were getting close to the heavens.

They reached the final cloud, the horse the coachmen drove the flying skeleton horse through the cloud everyone around them was shocked to see the king of the underworld and his son stepping out of the carriage to go meet the princess.

Meanwhile In The Palace~

Mother Earth and Mindy were arguing. Mindy doesn't want to the meet the prince,

"Now Mindy, stop being so stubborn it's not like it's not the end of the world.", scolded Mother Earth softly.

"Yes it is Mom,l this is the prince of darkness we're talking about the SON of Satan!",yelled Mindy.

"Mindy you have to accept this! Its a big deal for you and me...", said Mother Earth.

"Mom you've always told me Satan is mean,cruel and doesn't care. The son is the same!" ,blasted Mindy.

"Mindy, Satan is okay with this ,and ,I'm sure the son is nothing like him." ,said Mother Earth.

The two of them heard a knock at the door, it was one of the angel guards, Morgan and his trusty animal sidekick, Rufus.

Mother Earth and Mindy looked at him. Morgan didn't know what to say.

"Oh um...am I'm in the middle of something...",said Morgan as he was about to close the door before Mother Earth stopped him.

"No,no you're fine Morgan. You are at the perfect time of me and my daughter discussing on how are we going to meet Satan and his son."said Mother Earth with a gentle smile. "Good, because I just came to tell you - they arrived just now!",said Morgan.

That made Mother Earth jump and almost slammed the door on Morgan instead of

"Really oh my gods thanks for telling Morgan!", said Mother Earth.

"Mindy come on!"talking to Mother Earth.

"Coming Mother!",said Mindy as she tried to catch up to her mother to go meet Satan and his son.


	4. Chapter 4:The Deal

Outside~

As the two families met each other for the first time, Mother Earth invited them into the living room to get to let everyone know each other.

As Danny and Mindy look into each other's eyes, the both of them knew this wasn't going to work out as their parents planned. Danny knew by one look at Mindy, he could see no future with her and rather be doing his own thing like the good old days. Mindy, Mindy didn't liked him either.

He scared her with his big devil horns and his frightening black eyes, but, his appearance didn't turn out as she expected him to look.

Mindy was expecting him to be all nasty and ugly like his Dad. He turned out to be quite attractive for a son of Satan.

.Mother Earth and Satan were cheerfully happy to see each other again. The two of them knew each other when they were children. The Earth had back when first started. Both Mother Earth and Satan shared a laugh. They looked over at their children.

Mother Earth said, "Mindy why don't you show Danny around the heavens?"

With an eye winking,knowing on how Mindy is looking at Danny,

"What.. Mom!",groaned Mindy in embarrassment.

"What? Is this Danny's first time at the heavens?.",chuckled Mother Earth.

"Fine.", said Mindy.

Mindy and Danny walked outside.

"I can't believe we're going to be married...",groaned Mindy.

"Tell me about it...for once I agree with someone like you.",said Danny in disgust.

He did not want to marry Mindy.

"Yeah.. haha ..who knew we both thought the same thing about it!",laughed Mindy.

"Got that right.. I mean we hardly know each other.",said Danny.

"Yeah, haha, I so DONT..want to marry you.",said Mindy.

"Me neither. Lets pretend that we're all "smoochy,smoochy" in front of our parents. While we pretend to like each other- we keep looking for our own mates. Our parents will think everything is going well even though it isn't. Maybe they'll cancel it and things could go back to the way they were.",said Danny with a devilish smirk on his face. Mindy looked at him in silence.

"Fine, a deal's a deal, or ,should I say,

"Made a deal with the devil.",joked Mindy.

Danny rolled his eyes,

"That's is such a bad offensive pun.",said Danny as they walked off.

After Danny and Mindy left, Satan and Mother Earth enjoyed themselves with some wine.

"Ah a toast for a new beginning for our children.",said Mother Earth.

They lifted up their glasses and drank.

You raised a wonderful son, Satan, such a handsome young man.,said Mother Earth as she slurped down her wine.

"Yeah,well ,hehe, you know "Flower Power" That's my boy alright! He gets that from his mother.",

"Hey what's wrong?,asked Mother Earth.

"Oh,you know ,the gods told us to hook up with mortals when you want to have heirs. My partner was Emily Watson."

Danny and Richie wanted her to stay but the gods won't allow it and killed her. She promised me to take care of our sons, but, it was very hard for me to be a single dad.",said Satan sadly.

"Well to be honest I'm a single mom. Mindy and to my second child Rishi." said Mother Earth. "Really?"asked Satan.

His oldest best friend he knew since he was a child also be a single parent!

"Well "Flower Power," it looks like we have more in common then we think.",saidSatan as he tail went up

You're right Satan. It is only right to see if our children have stuff in common so they could be together." ,said Mother Earth.

"Right." Says Satan.


	5. Chaoter 5:Welcome To The Heavens

Outside Of Mother Earth's Castle~

Mindy and Danny flew together above the balcony of the castle. The higher Mindy flew she left a trail of golden sparkles along the way. Each time she flapped her beautiful white angel wings the air seemed to twinkle. Danny left a trail of black smoke. It swirled around him even when he stood still. The angels below them realized that thinking it was a threat but it turned out to be Mindy "Great god Mindy," said one of the angels.

Mindy softly lands.

"Calm down, calm down, the black smoke wasn't just me! Danny and his father Satan arrived in their big black carriage. They didn't know why were they're here but they were scared to find out.It took Danny a while to realize he has a audience

"Uh hi...said nervously not knowing what to say for a moment. Later there was an awkward silence an angel said,

"Alright guys let's go nothing interesting here." As all the other angels agree and went back to doing their own thing "

"Huh so everyone's going to act like this is normal an angel and an demon standing together in-front of your eyes," said Danny.

He was surprised that there was no reaction from everyone,

"I guess my mom didn't tell them.",observed Mindy.

"Same in the Underworld, the only person I told was my friend ,Rob, he did not take it so good .",

shared Danny.

"Yeah...we are not really meant to be.",mumbled Mindy.

"Anyways welcome to the heavens!" ,shouted Mindy.

Her wings expanded for Danny to see.The heavens.

"So where do you wanna go first?",asked Mindy.


	6. Chapter6:Exploring The Heavens

After Mindy showed Danny the heavens, the both of them decided to take a tour of the entire kingdom. There was a laundry store in the heavens, a mall, and a beautiful street of cloudy shaped apartments.

Danny was surprised how the heavens have everything like his home in the Underworld. There was luxury back in the Underworld, but, there was other stuff they don't have.

There were things that happened back in the Underworld,like the old saying-" it was eat or be eaten", especially when food was involved. Demons always had to hunt their food. That , of course, would turn into a fight-who gets to eat it , etc. etc.

Clothing wasn't good either in the Underworld. Mostly, regular sacks and whatever you could find that you think suits the outfits for the newcomers. Being in the Heavens looked like is way more better then the Underworld.

After Mindy showed Danny around, they decided to hop on a cloud above to chat. The first words that came out of Danny was, "Thanks for showing me around The Heavens."

"No problem..Danny, hey, maybe you can show me Underworld sometime.",said Mindy.

Her wings flapped.

Danny leaned up a little, "Really? You're interested into going to The Underworld?",asked Danny,"Even though everything is horrible down there?

Danny was surprised that Mindy wanted to go to the Underworld.

"Yeah, every time when I was little, my Mother used to tell me stories about our worlds. Usually, it was the Underworld that sounded more interesting to me.",explained Mindy.

Danny thought about what Mindy said.

"Wow, she's really brave.",he thought to himself.

He took one good look at Mindy, who was looking straight up into the sun. Danny moved closer to Mindy and reached out to hold her hand.

"D-Danny what are you doing?", asked Mindy.

"Here let me show you something. It's another world that I've been to.",said Danny.

He brought Mindy down from the cloud. He lifted them both in the sky by their wings.

At first, Mindy thought Danny was trying to get rid of her.

"Are you kidding me,Danny!? I could've died! I mean I'm the daughter of Mother Earth. I am important Mindy could go on with her complaining Danny tried to shush her "Sh,sh,sh Mindy you're not going to die we have wings!" Danny tried to remind her "Oh that's right." Said Mindy she couldn't believe she almost forgot about that..."What are you going to show me Danny?" Asked Mindy "You'll see..." Says Danny with a smirk as the both of them flew down.


	7. Chapter 7:The Earth

The both of them flew down, they were leaving The Heavens. Mindy's eyes opened wide as they moved down. They let their wings float up so they don't drop down so fast. Mindy looked down below her the ground had a lot of green stuff.

"What's that down there?",asked Mindy curiously as she flew down to see for herself. "That's called grass.", said Danny.

Mindy softly landed. She completely recognized the flowers because her Mother wears flowers on her head. She decided to sniff them. They smelled gorgeous. Danny landed down next to Mindy. She decided to let Danny sniff them. When Danny sniffed them,he almost sneezed. It made Mindy laugh. Danny to nudge her on the elbow.

"Hey don't make fun of me just because I sneezed.",pretended Danny.

He acted angry but wasn't really.

Mindy laughed.

Danny asked where they were.

"So what is this place?",asked Mindy.

After Mindy asked her question, Danny flew up.

"This is Earth.",said Danny.

Mindy looked around and was mesmerized by how bright and colorful it was.

Danny reached out his hand.

He asked, "Care for me to show you around?"

"Yes.",answered Mindy happily.

She reached for Danny's hand to fly and discover Earth


	8. Chapter 8:Windmill

Danny and Mindy flew across planet Earth. As they flew across the sky, playfulness started. They would race, flapping their wings slow than fast and faster. Danny would first catch up with Mindy like they were in a race,then, to show off, and dive away quickly. The two of them had a really great time. They realized that they could be good friends with even though they were being put in an arranged marriage.

Mindy flew through a cloud laughing because they were trying to race each other again. "Come on Danny catch up!", shouted Mindy teasingly.

"Alright but you know I'm a little bit of a slow flyer,right?",asked Danny.

He was hiding behind the cloud.

"So what are you a, "Grandpa Demon", now ?",guessed Mindy playfully.

"Ha,ha very funny...",grumbled Danny.

He used his demon powers to fly through the cloud. Danny's claws grew sharper,his horns grew taller,his tail longer,his teeth turn sharp as his hands start turning into reptile like skin a ball of fire appeared to protect Danny. He was getting ready to speed through the cloud making Mindy nervous and wanting to walk out of his path.

"Auuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrgh!", screams Danny as he zoomed through the cloud but all of a sudden disappeared.

"What,what happened?asked Mindy.

She flew closer to him ,but ,Danny back her away from him a little.

"Hold up Mindy, you don't wanna get too close.",said Danny carefully.

Mindy looked closely at what was Danny was looking at- it turned out to be a...spinny thing, making a sound every time it spun around, it stood very tall.

Mindy got suspicious so she decided to push Danny out of the way to see.

"Danny, why do you not want me to get close to that thing?",asked Mindy

"Mindy, don't thats a windmi..ll ..!",before Danny could finish his sentence, he heard a shriek.

Mindy's wing,oh no!, she got it caught! !Mindy was crying, because it hurt so much.

"Ow,ow,Danny help! My wing,my wing! It's stuck! Help!",cried Mindy.

Danny started to panic and it made him wanna fly around in circles, not knowing what to do next.


	9. Chapter 9:I’ll Save You

Danny continued to fly in circles.

Until Mindy shouted out, "Don't just fly around Danny, help me!"

Danny immediately stopped flying around to act heroically to save Mindy.

"Don't worry Mindy, I'm going to get you out wait here.",said Danny.

He flew down on the ground.Danny bit his finger and place it on the ground

"Distruggere!",yelled Danny in Italian.

The ground cracks and opens leading towards the wind mill. The windmill falls into the crack into pieces causing Mindy's wing being released from the crack, causing her to fall backwards.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!",screamed Mindy.

"Don't worry I got you!",shouted Danny as he ran with arms open.

Mindy landed safely into his arms. They both had a moment of silence as the two of them looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"You okay?",asked Danny.

He placed Mindy safely on the ground. She was standing on her two feet in her white heels, in her long white dress. Danny watched as Mindy brushed herself up before looking back at Danny.

"Yup I'm okay.",she replied with a smile as Danny smiles back.

"Okay good."he said.

Danny and Mindy soon looked up at the clouds then looked back at each other.

"I think we should go home. Our parents are going to be wondering where we are.",said Danny.

The two of them flew up back to The Heavens.

A Few Minutes Later~

Danny and his father Satan left to go back home to the Underworld. The sun had begun to set. Mindy watched from her window. Her eyes were more focused on Danny.

"Maybe this arranged marriage isn't such a bad thing after all..",she thought to herself happily.

Outside From The Window~

Danny was waving goodbye to Mother Earth. Danny looked up while getting into the black carriage in with his father. As soon as he took his seat, he could see Mindy high above watching him. All he could do was smile at her.

"Maybe this arranged marriage isn't such a bad thing after all.", he thought to himself.


	10. Chapter 10:Be Safe

The Next Day In The Underworld~

Danny was outside playing with his friend. His father was discussing the next meeting on the phone with Mother Earth while he watched them play. Danny was playing football with his friend. This type of football was not the average type of football they play when they play football in the underworld. It's a bit dangerous. They have to pass the ball to another demon,but ,have to avoid lava explosions rising up to block the way. It was a difficult path to make it to the goal. After a long game of trying to get the football into the goal, Danny's friend Rob flew up to him,

"Good job Danny!",complimented Rob.

"Thanks man.",said Danny.

The two of them started flying together back to Danny's palace.

"So how did it go with the whole arranged marriage business?",asked Rob.

"I think it went nicely.",said Danny.

He was thinking about Mindy looking outside from her palace as he was leaving.

"Nicely!? Didn't you told me it didn't go so good!?",shouted Rob in shock.

He could not believe that Danny seemed to have a positive answer.

"Well.. hehe.. I guess I changed my mind about it. I thought it went nicely and it turns out the Princess Of Light wasn't such a bad person after all.",said Danny.

Rob immediately got suspicious seeing that Danny's cheeks started blushing.

As they soon landed in front of the gates, Rob was already visibly annoyed at Danny.

Danny,on the other hand had a happy face as he walked into the entrance.

The gates opened on their own. Dragons perched on top, growled with fire as he walked past rhythmically as Danny walked past. Rob watched him go.

Meanwhile Back In The Heavens~

Mindy was out shopping with her friends, Gwen and Alex, at the Angel Mall. While shopping, Gwen and Alex were carefully quiet for a while before anyone could speak,

"So tell us about this Danny guy?"demanded Alex.

"Huh what?",asked Mindy.

"Mindy, tell us already you didn't explain how the first meeting went!",begged Gwen. "Alright,alright it went great.",responded Mindy.

She went back to searching for a dress in the clothing aisle.

"But Mindy, weren't you crying on the phone saying it was going to be terrible?",asked Alex.

"Well..turns out Danny was a pretty nice guy.",said Mindy as she started blushing.

Alex and Gwen looked at each other. The sight of the blushing on her cheeks made the two pals look back at her suspiciously.

"You love him.",said Gwen disgusted.

"W-what?",asked Mindy.

"You know you gotta wash your hands whenever you touch him! The underworld germs", ewwww, you have to wash them off.",said Alex resentfully.

Mindy didn't believe what her friends were talking about so she went back to shopping for a dress.


	11. Chapter 11:The Phone Talk

Meanwhile Back In The Underworld~

Satan was on the phone with Mother Earth. The two of them were on the verge of a fight. "Satan, did you find the next time for them yet!?",said Mother Earth talking through her teeth.

"I don't know Miss"Flower Power". I didn't receive a letter yet.",said Satan.

"Well they better send you a letter. I mean this is no time to joke around Satan with your little games. You have to be serious! He is not going to be your special little demon boy forever!",shouted Mother Earth.

"I know.. I know.. he's an adult. I'm proud of it. Besides, if we do get in trouble with the gods.. it is really about the problem I had with his mother.",said Satan.

Mother Earth took a soft sigh, "I understand Satan. I mean I had the same issue with Mindy's father. Mindy's father was a angel guard. The gods saw it as scandal and things got worse when I became pregnant with Mindy. When Mindy was a few months old, the gods found out and exiled him. Then, a month later, I found out I was pregnant again with Rishi." ,explained Mother Earth.

Her memories were coming back to her. It was a really awful time...after there was a moment of silence, Danny came in the room,

"Hey Dad I'm back.", said Danny.

"Oh..uh, Danny, why don't you spend time with your brother, okay?.",said Satan.

Danny was weirded out before deciding he would go to his brother's room the way his father asked.

"Alright then, "Flower Power",I'm going to hang up okay?",asked Satan.

Mother Earth nodded and agreed before she hung up.

Satan sat in a moment of silence. Suddenly, a crow flew in and stopped on the window ledge. It came with a letter in its talons it must be a letter from the gods.


	12. Chapter 12:Thanksgiving Meeting

A Few Weeks Later~

Satan, Danny met up again with Mother Earth and Mindy during Thanksgiving. They were ready to discuss their next coming together. The families were at two sides of the table. None of them were saying a word to each other.

Danny didn't know what to say. Both of the, thought they were going to have Thanksgiving with their families.

They turned back in to their worlds after a moment of silence,

"So,have you figured out what the next meeting is?,asked Satan.

"Well the gods finally sent me a message that our next meeting will be next week. The judge they wants us to have a Happy Thanksgiving ",said Mother Earth.

"Oh.",said Satan.

He is understanding. The two of them looked at Danny and Mindy, who were both silent.

"Mindy, why don't you and Danny go spend time with each other while Satan and I talk, alright?",asked Mother Earth.

Mindy and Danny got up to walk and talk.

"So, has it always been silent eating on Thanksgiving with your mom?",asked Danny.

"No,not really, this is the first time what about you?",asked Mindy.

"Me too. I guess this whole arranged marriage thing really affected my parents.",said Danny.

"Possibly.",responded Mindy.

"Hmm..I see. Why don't we say we get out of here to go somewhere more interesting?",asked Danny with a smirk on his face.

"Sure I would like that.",said Mindy.

Mindy and Danny left for the gates.


	13. Chapter 13:To The Underworld

Danny and Mindy both flew together in the clear skies of Mindy's Kingdom. They passed everyone that was down below them. Mindy was surprised that they were so high up. Her entire kingdom looked so tiny, she quickly turned over to Danny who seemed to not get disturbed as to how high they were flying.

"Where are we going, Danny?", asked Mindy.

"Youll see." answered Danny.

Mindy soon realized they were now leaving "The Heavens". That's when Mindy started to get curious. When her eyes darted towards Danny, he started to dive down through the skies without a word.

Mindy decided to go with him. At one point, the two of them circled around each other with caring warmth between them. Mindy was looked directly into Danny's black and white eyes. Danny was looking into Mindy's beautiful brown eyes. They trod lightly in the air, wings casually flapping to keep them airborne.

"Mindy, I know you said you wanted to see the underworld one day, right?" asked Danny.

Mindy looked over at Danny.

"Yes.",responded Mindy.

Well, here it is." Says Danny as the clouds below them flew away to reveal a huge black gateway that left Mindy's mouth open.


	14. Chapter 14:Cerberus

"Okay so now how do we get in?",asked Mindy to Danny.

She turned towards him while their wings flapped to keep them high from the ground.

"Well..allow me.",offered Danny.

He flee closer to the black gateway as he got closer. Danny puts his claw on it the surface of the gateway blinked red identifying who he was..

"Aperta! said Danny in Italian.

The gateway rumbled. Then it opened. After the gateway opened, Danny lifted himself up to Mindy.

"Come on now, you wanted to see the Underworld right?",asked Danny.

He dove down through the open crack,and so did Mindy after flying through the gateway. Mindy could hear the gateway closing behind her.

Sliding in on the them,when it came together-it ended with a loud noise that terrified Mindy.

They were flying so far.

They kept stumbling.

Mindy. continued on, following Danny and everything he was doing. It took Mindy and Danny a long time from falling through the cavernous space.

The both of them finally made it to the Underworld. Mindy could see lava all around her and what was waiting right in front of them was a rocky platform that had tall gates that were bigger then they were that made Mindy feel terrified "

Was this a good idea? I feel like I should be afraid or something..." Mindy said to herself as she looked over at Danny the moment they landed to wait for the gates to open

Danny." Begas Mindy Danny looked at her

"Yes?" He asked

"Can I hold your hand?" Mindy as she tried to reach for his hand feeling his claws holding her hand around

"Sure." He said

We just have to get through this part first." ,said Danny

"What do you mean?" ,asked Mindy as the gates started to open.

Danny didn't seem to respond back to what Mindy just said. So, Mindy just had to start her discovery and walk through the open gates. That is when Mindy heard a barking sound like a dog. She look up to what was coming to them, Cerberus!, the three headed dog looking aggressive.

"I got this,Mindy, I know how to deal with him!",shouted Danny as he tried to fly towards the beast to calm it down

"No, Danny, let me..I know how to deal with angry beasts!",shouted Mindy.

She was determined as she flew up to stop Cerberus from coming forward. She held her hand up high to stop him and that is when Cerberus stopped in his tracks. The three headed dog sniffed the palm of her hand and started licked it a couple of times. It shocked Danny.

"How did that happened?",asked Danny.

"Well maybe he just wants a scratch after all.",said Mindy with a smile.

She looked over at Cerberus.

"Isn't that right?",she asked. One of the heads barked in agreement. Then another stretched its neck up for Mindy to scratch underneath in all the good parts.

Mindy laughed enjoying it.

"Alright. Now, come on, you wanted to see the Underworld right?",asked Danny.

He took Mindy's hand to make Mindy move. This left Cerberus content and curled up ready for a nap.

They left and continued on to see the kingdom of the Underworld together.


	15. Chapter 15:Underworld

As soon as Mindy and Danny walked through the tunnel they finally made it to the entrance. When they got to the opened entrance, Mindy began to wow in amazement she could look around her and see the Underworld was an imposing empire.

There were houses and further away from those houses was a big tall black scary looking palace. Mindy knew that the palace that she was looking at was Danny's palace. While staring at the big palace she didn't even realize that Danny's friend, Rob had flown over to meet up with Danny.

"Hey Danny, be back soon. Wow! That went quick."said Rob, not realizing that Mindy was standing right next to him.

"No, it's still going. I am trying to show the Princess of Light to the underworld.",said Danny.

"Wait she is here?",asked Rob in disbelief.

Danny nodded his head. Then,he brought Mindy a little closer to face Rob so she could meet him.

"Mindy this is my friend, Rob, and, Rob- this is Mindy.",introduced Danny.

Mindy who changing her focus from the castle back to meeting. Rob as she reaches out her hand hoping to shake hands with him but the only thing that Rob did was stare at her then looked over at Danny

"Danny why did you bring her here?",asked Rob rudely.

"Well Rob, all she wanted to see what the Underworld was like. You had been there all my life and was like a brother to me I want you to be the first one that makes her feel welcomed." explained Danny.

Rob stared at Danny, then ,stared at Mindy again. This Danny feel like that he is doing the right thing. So, with no other choice, Rob reached out his hand to give Mindy a hand shake. Then,after the hand shake, Rob huffed then flew away as Mindy looked back at Danny she brought up a question to him.

"Danny do you think I did something wrong or...",before Mindy could finish..

Danny said, "No,no Mindy, you did fine. I think he needs some time to think. I mean he is not used to any newcomers anyway.

"Come on, you want to see the Underworld right?",said Danny.

He started flapping his wings hoping for Mindy to join with him. Mindy thought about it for a few seconds before she starts flapping her wings to join Danny as she looked at him saying,

"Yeah let's go.",she said.

She and Danny started flying together to explore the Underworld.


End file.
